Fang's Flock: It's our turn now
by HyperactiveXion
Summary: It's your job to create mutants for fang to find on his journey, along with your mutants, my own, Danielle, will be with him 2. REMEMBER IM ONLY TAKING THE FIRST 10 REVIEWS. So hurry and get your character in.
1. Submissions

**Hey Guys! Ok. Fang goes in search for his own group of mutants, but I need your help to come up with them! Copy and paste this and fill it out so Fang can save the world**:

Name:

Nickname:

DNA makeup:

Age:

Powers:

-Looks-

Hair color:

Hair style:

Complexion:

Eyes:

Clothes:

-Background-

How does Fang find them:

Birthplace:

History:

Family:

Flock of their own?:

Single? If not, who are they dating:

Personality:

OTHER:

**Remember! I'm only taking the first 10 submissions! So get this in pronto!**


	2. ALERT

**the people that will b in the story:**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden**

**i heart manga 89**

**Moe10**

**ApacheMountainDancer**

**EnchantedByWords**

**Starfiction**

**Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings**

**flYegurl**

**fang luver454**

**b4k4-r3dux**

**Each Chapter will be named after the character that comes in, until the flock is completed.**

** Here is an option 4 u ten people to explore: if you would like to make a character of yours get "together" with someone elses, then send this person a message asking if you could request this, then send me a message and I'll put it in my story. **

***I'm putting another of my OC's in the story, you'll see when he gets there. Oh wow Fang's gonna have a big flock!***


	3. Danielle

Chapter 1: Danielle

Fang's P.O.V.

I had my jaw set as I flew, knowing that I wouldn't wake up and see Max, like I always wished I would. It felt as if the cold air was slapping me in the face, screaming insults at me and cursing me to go back. But I wouldn't, I knew I couldn't. It was too late now, I'd gone to far this time. I have a plan though, I'll make my own flock, I cant do what I know I have to do alone… there's no way. It felt like I'd been flying for days, maybe I had, how would I know, but all this time alone has given me room to think... what if I was wrong? What is this wasn't the right thing to do? What if I had turned our worlds into shades of gray for nothing!

But I was done thinking for now, I needed rest, because I could feel myself losing altitude as my wings started throbbing. I lowered myself down carefully, slowly, lower and lower until I could touch the tips of the branches of the many trees below me. I felt the branches graze my skin as I slowly descended into the canopy, I planted my feet on a thick branch and then jumped from branch to branch until my feet made contact with the dry forest floor. I kicked up some dust before lowering myself into a sitting position at the base of a large tree, I slung my backpack around me and then fished around inside it for my laptop. I had bought a new one when I had first left, with some cash I had been saving in my bag.

I clicked the power button once and watched the screen light up. I double clicked on the internet icon and waited for it to load. While I was waiting I scanned my surroundings. Everything was green and brown, the trees, the ground, the moss, the bushes, everything. I kept scanning then saw a flash of red between two bushes. I slowly sat my laptop, which had finished loading (who knew you could get service in the middle of a effin forest!), and stood, looking for the source of the color. But before long a small red fox emerged from between the bushes.

The fox's white-tipped ears were pricked towards me as it cautiously padded towards me, the fox's green eyes flickered to my wings, which had been stretched out behind me. Then the fox began to morph, it all happened so fast that I couldn't be certain it was real until it was over. In the end, there was a girl standing in front of me. She had the fox's ears perched atop her head and the fox's tail, she had the same green eyes and her hair was the color of the fox's fur.

Her hair was sleek and shiny, and flowed in a curtain of straight red hair all the way to the waistband of her black skinny-jeans. She wore a black tank top and a black satin ribbon around her neck that looped around twice and was tied in a small bow. She wore black convers (wow) and her finger-nails were painted black. I stared, but not because of the clothes, but just the fact the she was increadably _gorgeous, _and I had thought Max was pretty!

This girl had a fair complexion, and her facial structure was perfect, she had an hour-glass figure and had muscle that was there but not overpowering her faultless shape. I could feel air flowing into my open mouth as I stared, but couldn't find the will-power to close it and go Mr. Rock on her. She smiled warmer at me then flipped her hair before continuing to walk towards me.

"Sorry about that, It'll wear off in a bit." She said, with a sigh. Seemingly hating the fact that I could not yet speak. She took another step closer, her smile gone, as she waited for me to say something.

"I-I'm, uh, sorry. I couldn't really…you know….move." I stuttered, after a while, she smiled broadly at me again and I blinked a few times to find my self-control again. Then I swallowed and tried again.

"So I gues you're…you know…like me?" I asked, twitching my wings. The girl gave me a look, then twitched her tail impatiently.

"Nah! It's completely normal for a girl to morph into a fox!" She said with a grin. Then her smile disappeared again, and her face turned solemn. "Yeah, I'm like you…"

"Um…" I said, not knowing if I should comfort her or not. "that's what I thought." I said instead.

"My name's Fang, by the way." I blurted out before thinking about it, what is this girl was working for the school? But it was too late now, and I would just have to hope for the best.

"My names Danielle, but you can call me Dani." She said with a smirk, her green eyes lighting up.


	4. Tyeberius

Chapter 2: Tyeberius

"So you DO want to?" I asked Dani, for the third time, talking about if she would like to join my flock. She gave me an impatient glare and nodded, for the third time.

"You have NO idea how lonely it gets out here. And it's not like I can go far anyways. AND if I did get to civilization, then it wouldn't do me any good anyways! I cant hide my…..well you know, like you can, unless I had a hat or a hood or something, which I don't, and its not like I can walk into a store and get one! So I've been stuck out here." She explained, again. I gave her a stiff nod and then looked around.

"Are you-" I began, but then she shot her hand out at me, and pressed a finger to her mouth. She closed her eyes and her ears swiveled to face the left. She stood like that for a moment before her eyes snapped open and she gave me a look.

"Do you hear that?" She asked me quietly, I shook my head, and then stopped: I heard it too. There was what sounded like muffled shouts of pain. Dani morphed then took off running through the bushes without another word. I followed her, searching for the occasional flash of red I would see through the green. The shouts got louder and louder the farther I went, then he lost sight of Dani, I stood there like an idiot searching through the bushes for at lease ten minutes.

Then I felt a prod on my ankle (that should show you how small Dani is when she morphs) Dani was standing there, her white paw stretched out to get my attention. I looked into her panicked green eyes and then my eyes flashed to her front paws, which were stained with blood. My eyes widened and then flashed back to Dani's, she gave me an exasperated look (yes a fox can do that.) then trotted back through the bushes so I wouldn't lose her, she led me to a stream, and when I looked into the water, I could see little slivers of blood traveling down along with the water. When I looked up again, I saw her running, luckily the trees had cleared around the stream, so I couldn't lose her. I ran after her and then saw her skid to a stop; I came up behind her and gasped at what I saw.

A boy, with his back to us, was sitting on the shore of the stream, I could hear the muffled shouts clearer now, and I couldn't understand why they were muffled if he was sitting right there. There was a pool of blood surrounding him and flowing into the stream, and down into the ditch behind him, I understood that Dani must've walked through this to see him.

From what I could see, this boy had dirty blond hair that was shaggy and reached his shoulders, and he had black, leathery bat wings sprouting from between his shoulder blades, he wore a black leather jacket with two slits cut for his wings. He had dark blue jeans on and vans on his feet. Dani stepped forward just as another muffled scream flew from the boy. Dani waved her tale at me, telling me to stay, and crawled forward, her ears folded against her head, making her look like a cute dog.

She crawled, closer and closer until she reached his side, then she nudged his foot with her nose and looked up at him. He jumped and turned his head to stare at her; she backed up a small bit then morphed back to herself. The boy jumped back a few feet in shock, and I saw what had created all that blood.

There were stitches holding his lips together, it looked as if he had been trying to pry then out with fingers and it hadn't been going so well. I remembered when I had first seen Dani's human form, how shocked I had been, it looked as if this boy was going through the same thing now. But soon, he shook his head then closed his eyes tightly. Then he opened them again and watched cautiously as Dani crawled towards him then crouched in front of him.

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked softly, the boy gave her a look, then nodded slowly. Dani smiled warmly at him the reached out her hand until it met the stitches, he flinched away from her touch. She tilted her head slowly to the side then he leaned back into her hand. Then she set to work.

She worked for at least an hour, carefully unwinding the complicated stitchings, I could see a vein in her temple throbbing from where I stood, out of sight from the boy. After that hour was up, she leaned back and put the long wire she had fished out on the ground behind her. When she sat it down, it pricked her finger and she watched as blood trickled out. Then, to my shock, the boy reached out and touched her finger, when he removed his hand, the prick was gone, as if it had never been there. She got an excited look on her face.

"Ok, I have a power, where I can borrow your power, but only if you want me to, I can fix your lips if you want?" She said, gestering to the boy's shredded lips. He gave her a skeptical look then nodded. Dani placed her palm against his then one of her green eyes turned brown, the other, blue. Then she ran her fingers across the boys lips and soon they looked normal again. Then Dani leaned back to examine her work, and as soon as she did so, her eyes turned back to green. The boy looked at her, then his hand moved to his mouth and he felt it. Then Dani stood and gestured to me. I walked out slowly until I stood shoulder to shoulder with her.

"I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani, and this is Fang." She stated pleasantly, then reached out her hand to help him up, he stood without the hand and took a step back.

"I'm Tyeberius." He said in a guarded tone. "But you can call me Tye."


End file.
